ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
European Invasion
European Invasion was ICW's eighth pay per view event. It took place at the MEN Arena in Manchester, England. It was ICW's first ever overseas PPV. The tagline was 'No one country can contain them'. The main event was a four way dance for the ICW Undisputed Championship that was held by LG Millard, who narrowly defeated the turncoat challenger, AJ Scally. At European Invasion, Scally would again challenge for the title, along with Big Jimmy and Evan AKA Fallen Angel. The main matches on the undercard were the 2/3 tables match between Tripp and Dr Tre, and Steve Williams defending his newly won TV Title against Grockadoc, as well as the tag team rematch from Watch Your Back between the teams of Purest and Eric Matthews and Reeves and D-Boy. Other matches included a Singapore cane match between Beast and Modern Messiah, Sledgehammer defending his Cruiserweight Championship in a sudden death seven way match against Kenta, Commando, Sean South, Shinjiro Shanzaki, Tony Edison and Jino Crow, and Xtreme Baad Newz took on Kage. ---- Background At Watch Your Back, AJ Scally nearly won the ICW Undisputed World Title, but he was pinned by the champion LG Millard. On TNS, Scally demanded a rematch, and he got his wish. However, it would not be one on one. Big Jimmy and Evan Fallen Angel, who were also opponents at Watch Your Back, were added to the match, making it a four way dance (elimination). Over the next few weeks, each man gained the advantage, and each man was also left beaten and battered. On the final SNK before European Invasion, taking place in Paris, France, Millard and Jimmy would team to defeat Evan and Scally, who were consistently arguing and taking cheap shots on each other. Afterwards, friends, but competitors, BJ and LG would stare each other down, as fans thought of the possibility of the two going one on one. After the non-finish at WYB, Tripp and Dr Tre would take their feud to a new level, in Tripp's requested match, a 2/3 tables match. On the SNK from Paris, Tripp would humble Tre, Nightmare spearing him, and then hurling him through a table in a preview of the PPV. Grockadoc defeated Darnez FC, Kage and Xtreme Baad Newz in a four way to get a shot at the newly introduced TV Title held by Steve Williams. Purest and Eric Matthews got their rematch against D-Boy and Reeves, after multiple sneak attacks. Beast and Modern Messiah continued their rivalry in a brutal Singapore cane match, Sledgehammer defended his title in a seven way aerial extravaganza, and XBN fought Kage for a shot at the TV Title. ---- Results Match 1: Sean South defeated Sledgehammer, Jino Crow, Tony Edison, Shinjiro Shanzaki, Kenta and Commando in a sudden death seven way match to win the ICW Cruiserweight Championship (18:44) * South pinned Shanzaki after Sledgehammer had hit the Industrial Accident on Shanzaki and South had hit Sledgehammer with his hurling stick in mid-pin. Match 2: Xtreme Baad Newz defeated Kage to become number one contender for the ICW Television Championship (10:33) * XBN pinned Kage after an X-Bomb Match 3: Steve Williams defeated Grockadoc to retain the ICW Television Championship (11:42) * Williams pinned Grockadoc after an F-5 through the ropes from the floor back into the ring, and then a top rope leg drop. Match 4: Modern Messiah defeated Beast in a Singapore cane match (13:21) * Messiah pinned Beast after hitting him with a steel pipe wrapped in cane. Match 5: Reeves and D-Boy defeated Eric Matthews and Purest(16:24) * Reeves pinned Purest after the Reevelation (Double knee facebuster) after Mr Hall distracted Purest Match 6: Dr Tre defeated Tripp 2–1 in a 2/3 tables match (15:42) * Tre gave Tripp a stupidkick (superkick) forcing Tripp to fall off the apron through a table (8:21) * Tripp gave Tre a Nightmare Spear through a table in the corner (11:48) * Tre low-blowed Tripp and hit the T-Time (Asai DDT) through a table (15:42) Match 7, Main Event: Evan AKA Fallen Angel defeated LG Millard, AJ Scally and Big Jimmy in a four way dance to win the ICW Undisputed World Championship (32:07) * Scally pinned Jimmy after Millard accidently hit BJ with a flying forearm, Scally hit BJ with a DDT and Evan landed his I'm High move (swanton bomb) (20:17) * Evan pinned Scally after Millard hit Scally with the Markout (25: 14) * Evan pinned Millard after Scally hit Millard with a chair (32:07)